Morphine
by kakifuarika
Summary: She had enough of the pain and solitude. Not even morphine could make it all go away. There was only one thing she could do. SasuSaku Semi-Tragedy


Arika: Okay I felt like putting up another semi-tragedy fic! This is my birth day gift to you guys! It was yesterday and I'm officially 14 years old! :D

Imagine this:

You walk to your house all alone at night. You notice that the lights are out and no one seems to be at home. The door creeks open and you go in. There's an eerie feeling in the air around you. The door suddenly shuts as you tip toed to the kitchen. You saw red stuff everywhere and a piece of paper in the middle. You picked it up and read it : ARIKA DOES NOT OWN NARUTO. You don't know who wrote it or where the puddle of red liquid came from. It's for me to know and for you to find out :

* * *

"_Don't do this Sasuke! You don't have to be alone! You told me that day how painful a thing solitude can be! I understand that pain now… I have a family and friends… but if you were gone, Sasuke, it would be the same thing for me as being all alone!" She pleaded. She was willing to do anything just for him to stay._

"_This is a new beginning… each of us has a new path lying before us…" He stated with his back facing her. _

_More tears poured out of her eyes. She didn't want him to leave. "Sasuke I'M SO INLOVE WITH YOU I CAN'T EVEN STAND IT! If you would only be with me… I promise I'd never let you regret it! Everyday would be a joY! I could give you happiness! I'll do anything for you Sasuke! So please I'm begging you, don't walk away! I'll even help get your revenge! I'll do whatever it takes to make it happen I swear! So please… stay here with me… and if you can't then take me with you Sasuke…" She poured out. She was so desperate for him to stay, and for once return those feelings she had long shown._

"_You haven't changed… you're still annoying…" He said as he walked away. "If you leave I'll scream and-" She was cut by the swift movement from the boy. He was now behind her. The wind blew as both stood still. "Sakura… thank you for everything…" He said. She felt a jab at her pulse point then slowly drift unto unconsciousness. _

"SASUKE-KUN!" She shouted as she woke up. 'It was all a dream…' She thought as she rubbed her eyes. She had been dreaming about that night for days now. Sakura stood up and looked out the window.

The sun was about to set and night was to take over. She was so exhausted from work and took a little nap and hadn't realized the time. She got a glass of water then opened her drawer. She took out pills and drank it. It was a specialized drug made by her. It was stronger than morphine. She took a deep breath and sighed.

She had stayed under that drug for years and it had taken its toll on her.

She couldn't control her movements like she did before. Sometimes her arm would randomly swing or her legs would go weak and she would fall. But she needed to ease the pain inside. Morphine just didn't work anymore so she created that drug.

Why was she feeling pain? There's only one reason: Sasuke Uchiha. Ever since he left she was feeling pain and rejection. She never loved a boy as much as she loved him but all he did was leave her on the cold hard bench.

_Thank you _was all he said. Those two simple words kept her holding on in the past 3 years. But there comes a time where we really have to let go.

A loud knock disrupted her from her thoughts. She opened the door and saw a very exhausted Naruto. He was catching his breath and looked worriedly into her eyes.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun?" She asked. "Sasuke… he's back…" Naruto said as he breathed air. Sakura stood there dumbfounded by the news. He was finally back. Instead of running to the Hokage's tower, Sakura ran into her bathroom and locked the door. Hot tears began to roll down her cheeks.

Naruto knocked. " Sakura-chan are you okay?" He asked worriedly. "I-I'm fine… please I'd like to be alone…" She said between the muffled cries. "Oh okay… " Naruto said as he left the apartment.

Why was she crying? She didn't know either. She splashed water on her face and put herself together. She decided to spy on the conversation. She wasn't an ANBU for nothing.

She went out her apartment and went to the Hokage's tower. She hid her chakra and peered over the window. She saw Tsunade sitting by the desk, Shizune looking worried, Sasuke with a stoic face and an ugly red head girl who was hugging Sasuke's arm.

He really did change since the last time she saw him. He was now taller and grown out of that childish face. He had well toned muscles and 6 pack abs. Something for girls to drool over but she wasn't like that anymore. She grew out of that childish crush but deep down inside her she knew she still loved him.

"Well I can't believe you came back after all those people you hurt…" Tsunade said. He remained silent. "Sasuke-kun doesn't care about them! Right Sasuke-kun?" The girl said. Tsunade was clearly annoyed by this girl. Sasuke remained silent. " And who are you?" Tsunade asked. "I'm Karin! Sasuke's fiancée!" She introduced.

There it struck Sakura. He has a fiancée and it isn't her. Tears welled up in her eyes. She ran away from the Hokage tower. "You will wish you didn't say that out loud…" Tsunade said. She looked outside the window where Sakura was as Shizune looked at her.

"Karin… stop telling people you're my fiancée… coz' your not!" Sasuke spoke for the first time. Karin pouted. Shizune was supposed to run after Sakura but Tsunade stopped her. "She can take care of herself… after all she is an ANBU…" Tsunade said. Sasuke and Karin was curious to whom Tsunade mentioned. There was no other person in the room.

Sakura hopped from roof to roof until she arrived to the roof top of her apartment. She broke down and cried. She did want Sasuke to come back… single and not taken by some red head whore who obviously likes Sasuke for his looks.

She felt so broken than she did before. She might never heal from this even though she was considered as one of the best medical ninja. No jutsu could ever cure this.

She loved Sasuke more than anything else in the world. '_ just wanna show you she don' t even know you__ s__he will never love you like I want to__  
y__ou just see right thru me but if you only knew me__ w__e could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible' _She thought as she continued to cry.

She moved to her room and drank more of the drug but it seems it wasn't working anymore. She needed to do something to make the pain stop.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's tower. Tsunade finally decided his punishment. "One, you have to work your way up to being a genin again. Two you have to be responsible for what ever that girl does and third… talk to Sakura…" Tsunade said.

"Sakura? Who's Sakura?" Karin asked somewhat jealous. "You could go now…" Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded and left the office. He headed to Sakura's apartment.

Sakura took one last look at her room and locked the door. She knew what she had to do in order for the pain to stop. She left her apartment. Sasuke saw a familiar pink haired girl go out of the village.

Sasuke increased his speed and followed her. Karin ran after Sasuke. The rushing of water entered their ears. Sasuke knew they were near a waterfall.

Where was she going? Finally Sakura stopped at the edge of a cliff. It was a sheer 900 ft drop to the deep river below. Sasuke jumped down from a tree.

Sakura turned around and saw the man.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked. "Shouldn't I ask you the same thing?" Sasuke asked back. "Why should you care about my whereabouts? You never cared!" Sakura shouted. Sasuke stepped forward. "If you go any further I'll jump of this cliff!" Sakura threatened.

"Why are you doing this?" Sasuke asked. "I guess you have no idea how much you hurt me. No idea how much wounds you've caused me. No idea how you took me for granted. And no idea how much pain I felt when you didn't catch me when I fell in love with you…" She said softly. Sasuke's eyes softened.

"That pain became unbearable so I created a drug but knowing that you have a fiancée it couldn't get rid of the pain of rejection and solitude I felt… Everyone in Konoha 11 is happy with their special someone and I'm not… I will never be…this is the only way to end it…" Sakura said as she stepped backward, nearing the edge of the cliff.

"Sakura don't do this!" Sasuke shouted. Karin caught up to Sasuke. Sakura smirked. "Hope you live a happy life…" Sakura said as she took one more step. "SAKURA! I LOVE YOU! KARIN IS NOT MY FIANCEE!!" Sasuke shouted.

Karin was hurt by what he shouted. Sakura smiled. "Sorry Sasuke… you're too late…" Sakura said as she took the final step and fell of the cliff. Sasuke reacted fast. He jumped off the cliff and embraced her body.

Tears came out of her eyes. "Why?" Sakura asked. "I will jump if you jump too we will fall together off the cliff's ledge no more looking back at what we've done…" Sasuke said. Sakura hugged Sasuke back. "I… I love you too…" She said.

She leaned in and kissed him as they continue to fall. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke in his cursed seal level 2 form and they were flying to safety. They landed on the cliff.

Sasuke looked straight into her emerald orbs. "Sakura Haruno will you marry me?" He asked. "Yes…" Sakura said as she kissed him.

A week after that the Uchiha clan was restored once more. If you guys are wandering to what happened to the ugly red headed whore. She was tasked to do cleaning duty in Konoha's home for the aged.

* * *

Arika: well there you go! My B-Day gift to you guys!!!!! :D hope you liked it!

As you gift! Please review!! :3


End file.
